2019 AFC Asian Cup Group A
Group A of the 2019 AFC Asian Cup took place from 5 to 14 January 2019. The group consisted of tournament hosts United Arab Emirates, Thailand, India, and Bahrain. The top two teams, the United Arab Emirates and Thailand, along with the third-placed team, Bahrain (as one of the four best third-placed teams), advanced to the round of 16. Teams Standings In the round of 16: * The winners of Group A, the United Arab Emirates, advanced to play the third-placed team of Group C, Kyrgyzstan. * The runners-up of Group A, Thailand, advanced to play the runners-up of Group C, China PR. * The third-placed team of Group A, Bahrain, advanced to play the winners of Group C, South Korea (as one of the four best third-placed teams). Matches All times listed are GST (UTC+4). United Arab Emirates vs Bahrain |time = 20:00 |team1 = |score = 1–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Khalil |goals2 = Al Romaihi |stadium = Zayed Sports City Stadium, Abu Dhabi |attendance = 33,878 |referee = Adham Makhadmeh (Jordan) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Thailand vs India |time = 17:30 |team1 = |score = 1–4 |team2 = |goals1 = Teerasil |goals2 = Chhetri Thapa Lalpekhlua |stadium = Al Nahyan Stadium, Abu Dhabi |attendance = 3,250 |referee = Liu Kwok Man (Hong Kong) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Bahrain vs Thailand |time = 15:00 |team1 = |score = 0–1 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Chanathip |stadium = Al Maktoum Stadium, Dubai |attendance = 2,720 |referee = Chris Beath (Australia) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} India vs United Arab Emirates |time = 20:00 |team1 = |score = 0–2 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Khalf. Mubarak Mabkhout |stadium = Zayed Sports City Stadium, Abu Dhabi |attendance = 43,206 |referee = César Arturo Ramos (Mexico) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} United Arab Emirates vs Thailand |time = 20:00 |team1 = |score = 1–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Mabkhout |goals2 = Thitipan |stadium = Hazza bin Zayed Stadium, Al Ain |attendance = 17,809 |referee = Ryuji Sato (Japan) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} India vs Bahrain |time = 20:00 |team1 = |score = 0–1 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Rashid |stadium = Sharjah Stadium, Sharjah |attendance = 11,417 |referee = Ilgiz Tantashev (Uzbekistan) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Discipline Fair play points will be used as tiebreakers if the head-to-head and overall records of teams are tied (and if the penalty shoot-out is not applicable as a tiebreaker). These are calculated based on yellow and red cards received in all group matches as follows: *yellow card = 1 point *red card as a result of two yellow cards = 3 points *direct red card = 3 points *yellow card followed by direct red card = 4 points Only one of the above deductions will be applied to a player in a single match. External links * Category:2019 AFC Asian Cup